Child of Mischief
by LunarRaven07
Summary: The Goddess of Truth and Protection, also known as Loki's little girl, was forced to come to Earth around 80 years ago. Let's watch the girl's journey of being found and brought into the Avengers 'family'. Let's see how they'd all react to the fact Loki has a daughter. How will Thor react to the fact his niece is very much alive? What about Loki? Will he finally be a father again?


**(AN: Ok because I see a lot of people do this I'm going to write a disclaimer too. So...**

 **I do not own any of the avengers, Loki, or anyone else from the Marvel movies. They belong to Marvel.**

 **Again this story does have an OC of mine so if you don't like that then don't read the story.**

 **Also people are probably going to act out of character, I'm sorry about that. Whenever I write no matter how hard I try the characters I use normally end up out of character.**

 **Well if you're still here and haven't just skipped this information, then I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **So before I start I'd like to say thank you for wanting to read this story! Also I hope you enjoy!)**

 _Loki's POV:_

I sit and watch the young girl who I call my daughter, although there's no resemblance between us. Her hair a shiny sliver and with multicolored eyes make it so no one realizes she was mine, after all you would think a daughter of Loki would have black hair and green eyes. Even our titles were far from similar, my little girl being the Goddess of Truth and Protection while I am the God of Lies and Mischief. She could see through any lie. Even a lie that I would say, which had surprised me the first time it happened. She also had a strong urge to protect me, even though it was my job to protect her, I would always laugh at the irony of that.

As my thoughts drifted to the act of protection my eyes narrowed and a small frown appeared on my face. 'How much longer can I keep her safe? Odin suspects something, if he finds out.. No, I shouldn't think of that..' I think. Yet I can't help but fear I will lose my little girl soon. If only I knew how soon that was going to happen.

Suddenly the small girl, barely physically 7 yet she's live in Asgard for a little over 140 years now, ran up to me. "Daddy! Look! Look what I made!" she shouts excitedly shoving a pink stuffed rabbit in my face.

I laugh "Alicia, I cannot see it if it is in my face, now can I?"

She pouts and moves the rabbit out of my face, but still holds it out towards me. "Daddy, I used magic! I made him! I made him, daddy! His name is.." she said happily before trailing off not knowing what to call him.

A smile show on my face "you have gotten better at magic, my dear, though you should still be careful when using it. How about we name him.." I look down at Alicia, who's smiling happily while hugging the stuffed rabbit in her arms "Asher. We'll call him Asher, it means happiness."

Alicia's eyes light up, her bright blue and violet eyes, and she hugs me out of joy. "Thank you daddy! Come Asher! Let's go play!" she says before running off with her new doll.

'There's something about that doll, it was like it was alive while it was staring at me. Pure magic.. Both of them are pure magic. That doll will help her bring the downfall or balance to everything. Let's hope she learns to control Asher's magic before anything goes wrong.' I think while watching Alicia play with Asher, watching the magic she plays with move around her like a small breeze until it pulses outward ruining her older toys. A small almost unnoticeable tear appearing on Asher as well.

As I continue to watch Alicia play in pure happiness I can't help but wish that this could last forever. For Alicia to always be smiling and laughing, for her to be able to use her magic freely, for her to learn the balance of her magic in peace, for me to be able to teach her myself, for me to always be able to protect my little girl. Yet everything good and perfect in this world must come to an end. After all this is a happy and perfect paradise while reality is always harsh and imperfect.

Suddenly the front door of the house is slammed open, making Alicia scream in fear and clutch Asher tightly. Guards of Odin enter the house grabbing both me and my daughter. I was in shock about what was happening as two of the guards grabbed me, only after I heard Alicia scream again as a guard grabbed her did I come out of my shocked state. "Unhand me at once!" I tell the guards but they ignore my command and drag me outside of the house. I turn my head just enough to see the guard holding Alicia, who was gripping her arm tightly as she tried to rip it free from his grasp. I can only helplessly watch her eyes fill with pain and her struggle not to cry out as that guards grip just tightens even more. 'He's dead whenever I get free from these two' I think darkly. I try my best to meet her eyes and when I do I send her a calming look. After a moment of hesitation Alicia stops struggling against the guard and just hugs Asher closer to her with her one free arm. I swear that rabbit's button eyes glow green for a split second as the guard doesn't loosen his grip even after Alicia is done struggling.

Eventually we reached the castle, I was dreading my confrontation with my 'father', Odin. We walked into the throne room and I took a quick glance around only seeing Odin, Thor, mother, and obviously the guards holding Alicia and I. Odin looks enraged, 'how did he find out?' I ask myself, while Thor just looks confused, and mother's look worried me. Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears and she could barely manage a small sad smile. Instantly I knew this was going to be bad, very bad. Mother's look was pleading for forgiveness and I would never give it to her. 'You could stop him, but you won't. You're just as bad mother' I think. I could only watch, the grip on my arms restricting me from doing anything, as the guard holding Alicia threw her onto the floor in front of Odin.

There was a dark bruise on her right upper arm from that guards hold and now her left wrist looked bad as well. She had landed roughly on the floor barely stopping herself from hitting her head, although that caused the harm to her wrist. I saw her wince whenever she moved it and I couldn't help my anger to that guard got worse. 'I will kill him. He's as good as dead when I get my hands on him' I think darkly as I watch what is happening. After much hesitation Alicia finally looked up at the other people in the room, her eyes widening in fear as they looked upon Odin.

"Loki!" Odin boomed, making Alicia flinch "What is the meaning of this, this thing! What magic did you use to create the filth in front of me?! Loki, you have went against a law of Asgard. To create a thing like this from magic. You must now be punished! But first! To get rid of the filth before me."

Odin then grabbed his spear and I struggled against the guards holding me. Fear flashing in my eyes as I could only helplessly watch him sentence my little girl to death. I curse under my breathe for allowing these guards to put some spell on me so I couldn't use magic. Almost like she could sense my distress Alicia turned towards me, terror and sadness were the only things I saw in her eyes. Yet a smile was still on her face even as tears fell from her multicolored eyes. While looking at her I realized she was trying to copy what I would do when she was scared. Suddenly her eyes lost all signs of terror as she gripped Asher closer to her chest as she turned back to face Odin.

I saw Thor's eyes widen at the intensity of my little girl's stare, 'I wonder what her eyes look like to them. Do they show fear? Sadness? Determination? I wish I knew' I think, but I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Alicia speaks "Mister, I won't allow you to hurt me. Daddy would be sad if I'm gone and I can't allow that. Mister, you're daddy's father right? Why are you trying to hurt daddy? I don't understand."

"Quiet!" Odin yelled, his spear glowing as his anger increases.

Alicia was silent as the white light from Odin's weapon sped towards her. She was staring death in its face, not moving an inch. "No!" I shout, finally breaking free of the guards grasps. I ran in front of my little girl, trying to protect her and well if I couldn't protect her then I at least wouldn't let her die alone.

I missed seeing Alicia's violet eye glow brightly as a barrier of some kind protected us from Odin's attack. What I didn't miss is her cry of pain as the barrier was hit. I turned around just in time to catch her before she hit the floor. Blood was dripping from new wounds, although the blood mostly came from her violet eye. Her tears were a mix of blood and water which ran down her face. My heart began to hurt more seeing her pain, but I was glad she was still alive. Though I knew she wouldn't be for long..

 **(AN: Wow this took forever to type out.. Although I think it was worth it. I'm quite enjoying writing this story so I hope that you enjoy reading it. Tell me what you think! Is it good or bad so far?)**


End file.
